What's the hell ? Part II
by Sakurache
Summary: 12 - Amy, Bobby et les Winchester échappent de justesse au réveil de Lucifer. En attendant d'en savoir plus, ils vont aider une connaissance de Bobby qui a du fil à retordre avec une bande de démons. Part II


**What's the hell ? (Part 2)**

- Faut qu'on se casse d'ici ! ordonna Dean.

Dean entraîna Amy vers la porte suivi de Sam et Bobby mais la porte se ferma sur eux. Les garçons tentèrent bien de l'ouvrir, en vain. Derrière eux, la lumière et la chaleur se faisaient encore plus intenses. Soudain, la corps d'Amy tout entier se mit à briller. Une étrange aura l'entourait.

- Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Les garçons, abasourdis, obéirent. Amy mit sa main en avant et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Sans chercher à comprendre, Dean prit la main d'Amy et tous les quatre quittèrent le plus vite possible le couvent. Ils coururent comme des fous pour s'écarter le plus possible du rayon de lumière qui explosait dans le ciel. Ils arrivèrent finalement en ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bobby en reprenant son souffle.

- Il faut qu'on retrouve Castiel.

Obligés de prendre le bus pour rentrer chez Bobby, le temps leur sembla long. Sam et Bobby étaient côte à côte alors qu'Amy et Dean se trouvaient derrière eux. Le silence était pesant entre les deux premiers. Les deux autres étaient un peu plus enclins à la conversation. Amy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean qui observait le paysage par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et demanda :

- Comment tu as fait ? Pour ouvrir cette porte.

- C'est pas moi. C'est le bébé.

- Quoi ?

- Je te jure. Je l'ai senti c'était…très étrange.

- Comme tout le reste. Zachary avait sans doute raison.

- Sur quoi ?

- Cet enfant est déjà exceptionnel. Ça doit être normal pour l'enfant d'un ange…

- Dean. Ne prend pas ce ton-là. Ne me fais pas croire que tu le détestes, car tu n'y arrives pas et ça se voit.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De Castiel !

- C'est vrai. J'aimerai le détester parce qu'il m'a remplacé dans ton cœur mais…Je n'y arrive pas.

- Il ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Dean, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours seulement…

- Seulement quoi ? Si c'est encore à cause d'Anna, ça ne signifiait rien pour moi, tu le sais.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quand je ne le vois pas, je pourrais dire qu'il m'indiffère mais dès que je l'aperçois c'est…c'est inexplicable. Je ressens alors tellement de choses indescriptibles pour lui que s'en est troublant.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça à moi ? grogna Dean.

- Pour que tu comprennes. Que je…je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Amy releva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'aîné des Winchester. Après un instant d'hésitation, Dean finit par se pencher et l'embrasser. Amy fut tentée de le repousser pendant un court moment mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Le baiser devint légèrement plus passionné. Soudain, Amy ressentit de vives douleurs dans le ventre et fut obligée d'arrêter.

- Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est le bébé. Enfin…Je crois.

- Décidément…

- Quoi ?

- Il protège son Papa.

Amy soupira et reposa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean avant de s'endormir, épuisée. Dean lui reprit la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre. Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir maintenant que Lucifer était libre ? Il allait falloir se battre. Et il y aurait des morts.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Bobby, il faisait jour depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Dean s'approcha de l'Impala et caressa le capot pour montrer qu'il était content de la retrouver puis tous les quatre se mirent en ligne devant la maison, soucieux de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

- Amy…Tu restes là pour le moment.

- D'accord Dean.

Dean fut légèrement surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement et sans discuter mais il ne dit rien et entra dans la maison suivi de Bobby et de Sam. Le salon était un vrai bordel. La table était brisée ainsi que deux des chaises. La bibliothèque et le fauteuil de Bobby étaient renversés et il y avait du sang un peu partout sur le sol.

- Oh la vache…

- Comme tu dis Sam ! affirma Bobby. Ils vont devoir me racheter une table !

- Vous croyez que Castiel est…questionna Dean.

Sam se pencha alors et ramassa un petit objet blanc qu'il tint dans sa main. En l'observant de plus près, Dean s'aperçut que c'était une dent. Il avait la réponse à sa question.

A cet instant, Amy franchit le seuil du salon. Les larmes lui montèrent tout de suite aux yeux en regardant tout autour d'elle. Mais le pire fut le moment où elle découvrit la dent entre les doigts de Sam alors que lui et les autres l'observaient.

- C'est pas vrai…

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Non…Non !

Elle allait s'écrouler sur le sol mais Dean fut plus rapide et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Avait-elle pleurer comme ça à sa propre mort ? Il n'en savait rien mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

- ça va aller…ça va aller, je suis là.

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans le salon, Bobby s'était assis dans son fauteuil alors que Sam les mains dans les poches restait pensif à la fenêtre. Lui, Sam Winchester, qui s'était toujours battu contre cette vie avait libéré Lucifer.

- Bon dieu les gars, vous faîtes une sacré équipe…dit Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sam en se retournant.

- Dean a brisé le premier sceau et toi le dernier. Vive les Winchester !

- Bobby…

- Oui, je sais. Tu es désolé. Mais tu sais Sam, même si je t'en veux, je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Merci Bobby.

- De rien.

Dean entra alors à ce moment-là.

- Amy s'est enfin endormi dans la voiture. Ils ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

- Les gars…

- Dean a raison Bobby, reprit Sam. Tu es en danger avec nous.

- Très bien, filez. Mais faîtes attention à vous !

- Promis.

Une fois dans l'Impala, Sam questionna son frère :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- On retourne à Ilchester. On y trouva peut-être des indices sur Lucifer.

Une fois à Ilchester, ils choisirent un motel et prirent rapidement une chambre. Dean prit Amy dans ses bras et l'emmena. La jeune femme s'était bien réveillé au milieu du trajet mais n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle était restée le regard vide tournée vers la fenêtre. Puis elle s'était de nouveau endormie après avoir pleurer en silence sur des kilomètres. Dean la déposa sur un lit pendant que Sam posait son sac sur l'autre lit. Dean s'assit près d'Amy et soupira en baissant la tête.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda Sam en désignant la jeune femme du menton.

- J'en ai aucune idée. Elle a été pas mal secouer.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? T'as pas une petite envie de sang ?

- Bizarrement non. Je me sens très bien comme…purifier.

- Hallelujah au moins un truc de positif dans tout ça.

- On peut dire ça ouais…

- Bonsoir Messieurs.

Zachary et deux de ses acolytes apparurent dans la chambre interrompant leur conversation. Amy ouvrit ses yeux rougis et se leva brusquement en le voyant. Son visage se transforma sous la colère. Elle se précipita sur eux.

- Espèce de fils de…

- Dean et Sam la retinrent mais elle se débattait.

- Vous l'avez tuer ! Vous avez tuer Castiel !

- Il ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Et vous non plus.

- Jamais on ne vous aidera, affirma Dean.

- Pourtant nous voulons la même chose. Vous voulez tuer Lucifer, nous le voulons aussi.

- Bah voyons. Et c'est quoi votre plan ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas notre plan. C'est celui de Michael.

- Michael…L'archange ? demanda Sam.

- Effectivement. Il a besoin d'un…véhicule. Dean.

- Quoi ? Hors de question.

- C'est pourtant un grand honneur…

- Attendez une minute. Pourquoi vous lui demandez son avis ? demanda Amy.

- Parce qu'il a besoin d'avoir mon consentement, comprit Dean. Mais il ne l'aura pas.

- On pourrait t'y obliger. Tu accepterais si…

Zachary pointa du doigt le genou de Sam qui craqua. Sam s'écroula en criant.

- Non !

- Et avec un cancer de l'estomac stade 4…

Dean se pencha en avant et cracha du sang, une main sur le ventre.

- Non !

- Et voyons comment Amy s'en sort sans ses poumons…

Amy attendit mais ne ressentit rien alors que Zachary la pointait du doigt. Ebahi, l'ange baissa finalement la main.

- Comment est-ce possible….

- Amy fit un pas en avant.

- C'est grâce à mon bébé…

- Décidément, j'aurai dû me débarrasser de ce petit bâtard !

- C'est de mon enfant que tu parles !

Castiel apparut alors et planta une pointe en métal dans le cou d'un des deux autres anges tout en disant ces mots. Il se battit ensuite avec le second et réussit à faire de même. Grimaçant de colère, il se tourna vers Zachary. Son ancien supérieur le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es…

- Vivant ? Etonnant, pas vrai ! Tu ferais mieux de les remettre en état et de dégagez d'ici Zachary…

- Ce n'est pas terminé !

Zachary disparut finalement et les Winchester se redressèrent sans une égratignure. Castiel s'approcha d'eux et apposa ses mains sur eux. Ils sentirent quelque chose craquer en eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Une protection, sur votre squelette. Plus aucun ange ne pourra vous trouver, pas même Lucifer.

- Merci.

- Et moi ? demanda Amy en faisant un pas vers lui.

- On dirait que tu n'en as pas besoin…dit Castiel en posant la main sur le ventre de la jeune femme en souriant.

Amy, les yeux luisants, le regarda faire puis le prit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Elle le serra très fort et Castiel fit de même. Ils avaient cru ne jamais plus se revoir. Mais ils étaient en vie, tous les deux, enfin pour l'instant et c'était l'essentiel.

- J'ai eu tellement peur…

- Moi aussi.

Castiel lui caressa les cheveux puis s'écarta en baissant les yeux en sentant que les Winchester l'observaient d'un regard pas très flatteur.

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Dean.

Castiel releva les yeux, les baissa de nouveau et disparut.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'inspecter les ruines du couvent St Mary, Amy reçut un étrange appel.

- Allo ?

- Amy, c'est...Paul...

- Paul ? C'est toi ?

- Je suis à Nor….lorado

- Norwood ? Colorado ?

- Des démons…Partout.

- Paul ? Je t'entend très mal ! Paul. Paul !

Les Winchester observèrent Amy ranger son portable et l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Paul est un chasseur. Je l'ai rencontré pendant que je cherchais Frank. Il a des ennuis apparemment.

- Lesquels ?

- Des démons, à Norwood dans le Colorado.

- On y va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Il n'y a rien ici. Autant aller dérouiller quelques démons en attendant d'avoir un plan pour Lucifer.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on sera capable de le tuer ?

- Non. Mais je me battrais, jusqu'à la fin.

Une fois dans la voiture, Amy défit le bouton de son jean en soupirant. C'était incroyable. Quand elle l'avait enfilé ce matin, il lui serrait comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait même dû mettre un tee-shirt plus large qu'à l'ordinaire. Pendant que Sam prenait sa douche et que Dean était parti chercher le petit-déjeuner, Amy avait fait une rapide recherche et avait découvert quelque chose encore d'incroyable sur son bébé. Après plusieurs heures de routes, Amy finit par en parler aux Winchester.

- Les gars, faut que je vous dise quelque chose…C'est à propos du bébé.

- Il va bien ? demanda vivement Dean, inquiet.

- Oui, tout va bien seulement…J'ai fait une rapide recherche ce matin et…ça fait un mois seulement mais j'ai le ventre d'une femme enceinte de deux mois.

- Quoi ?

- Le bébé grandirait plus vite que la normale ? demanda Sam.

- On dirait bien.

- Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de 9, ça ne pourrait durer que 4 mois ?

- J'en sais rien Dean ! J'ai pas lu ce passage dans « Faire un bébé avec un ange ».

Sam ricana mais Dean lui lança un regard noir et il se calma tout de suite. L'aîné des Winchester décida de changer de sujet alors qu'ils approchaient de Norwood.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce Paul ?

- Que y'avait des démons partout. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Génial.

Dean coupa le moteur de l'Impala. Le pont, seul accès routier à la ville, était complètement démoli.

- On va devoir marcher, assura Sam.

- Amy…

- Ta gueule Dean. Si tu fais encore un commentaire sur ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire à cause de ce bébé, je te préviens j'te tue.

Dean sourit et n'ajouta rien. Ils sortirent de la voiture, prirent leurs armes et commencèrent la marche vers le cœur de Norwood.

Après environ une heure de marche, la petite bande approcha enfin du centre-ville. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Des voitures étaient retournées, les vitrines des magasins explosées et des corps gisaient ça et là. Amy eut un haut-le-cœur et fut obligée de s'arrêter pour vomir. Les Winchester se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

- Désolée les gars…Apparemment, ils n'ont pas jugés utile de supprimer les nausées là-haut.

- Ça va, t'es sûr ?

- Ouais ! Allons-y, trouvons ces fils de pute qu'on puisse aller se reposer un peu.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard puis reprirent lentement leur route suivi de la jeune femme. L'endroit était désert et très calme, c'était assez étrange. Ils étaient en plein jour, peut-être les démons préféraient-ils chasser la nuit ?

Soudain, une dizaine de personnes les entourèrent pointant leur fusil dans leur direction. La bande les observa, un peu anxieux, avant de jeter leurs armes et de lever les mains. Un homme, semblant être le chef, baissa alors son propre fusil et fit un pas en avant en souriant.

- Amy ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Paul !

Amy s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Les Winchester observèrent la scène, dubitatifs.

- Tu pourrais boire ça ? Juste une précaution, demanda Paul à Amy en lui tendant une gourde d'eau bénite.

- Bien sûr.

Amy prit la gourde et en put une bonne rasade avant de la rendre à son ami chasseur. Dean se tourna vers Sam et dit, d'un ton moqueur :

- Très poli cet homme-là.

- Paul, reprit Amy, Je voudrais te présenter Sam et Dean Winchester.

- Les frères Winchester ? C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, affirma-t-il en leur serrant la main.

- Chef !

Un petit blond l'interpella.

- On ne devrais pas rester ici.

- Tu as raison Will. Venez, suivez-nous.

Les Winchester et Amy avancèrent encadrés par les « soldats » de Paul. Dean l'observa alors. Il était plutôt bel homme. Pas autant que lui bien sûr mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de séduisant. Grand, blond et baraqué, Dean se demandait si quelque chose s'était passé entre Amy et lui. Amy marchait en tête à côté de Paul.

- Amy, je rêve où tu es…enceinte !

- Ça se voit tant que ça !

- Pas vraiment mais tu oublies que j'en ai déjà vu plus d'une.

- C'est vrai.

- Félicitations alors.

- Merci.

- Je suppose que le père est un de ses deux-là.

- Pas exactement…Mais c'est une longue histoire.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Oui, pour moi aussi.

- On y est !

Après avoir échangés un sourire, Amy et Paul franchirent la porte d'une cave immense suivi des autres et des Winchester. L'endroit était aménagé comme un QG de guerre et des lits étaient entreposés au fond. Toute la panoplie du parfait petit chasseur y était présente : du sel, des armes, des amulettes, etc.

- Tu as un sacré QG…

- En fait, c'est mes affaires personnels. Mais durant des temps comme ceux-ci, il faut bien partager !

- Bon raconte-nous Paul, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Une vingtaine de démons ont pris la ville d'assaut.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Aucune idée. Rien de particulier on dirait, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Les Winchester échangèrent un regard pendant que Paul tirait une chaise et invitait Amy à s'asseoir. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Amy observait les membres du groupe de Paul. Une dizaine d'homme de 18 à 50 ans et quatre femmes, trois d'une vingtaine d'années et une un peu plus âgée.

- Où sont-ils ? Parce qu'on en a pas croisé aucun !

- Ils préfèrent chasser la nuit.

- Comme des vampires ?

- Oui c'est bizarre. Ils pensent sans doute nous avoir plus facilement la nuit. Ils passent leurs journées à dormir au motel.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi vous ne les avez pas encore zigouillés ?

- J'étais le seul chasseur « professionnel ». Je savais qu'Amy enverrait du renfort.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui fit froncer les sourcils à Dean. Il fit un pas en avant et demanda, un tantinet jaloux :

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous ?

- Oh Dean…, dit Amy en soupirant.

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de poser la question, non ?

- Absolument Dean ! affirma Paul. Et pour ta gouverne, Amy et moi nous sommes amis, simplement. Même si il y a parfois eu quelques avantages…

- Paul ! s'écria Amy en riant. Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire.

Dean grogna et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Oh écoute Dean…On ne va pas faire la liste de tes conquêtes d'une nuit ou autres call-girls, hein ? dit Amy en se levant.

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en rougissant légèrement. Amy s'approcha en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bon…C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Sam pour revenir au sujet réel qui les intéressait.

Amy, Paul et les Winchester avaient passé le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à établir un plan pour avoir le plus de démons possibles avec le moins de pertes humaines. Sam s'était endormi depuis longtemps sur un des lits de camps au fond de la pièce avec tous les autres. Amy et Paul étaient partis prendre l'air dehors dans un endroit sécurisé des démons d'après Paul alors que Dean restait pensif, assis autour de la table du QG. Il observait Sam. Pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?

Amy et Paul marchaient tranquillement sur un sentier au milieu d'un bois près de l'entrée du QG. Amy avait les mains dans les poches et marchait la tête baissée pendant que Paul regardait le ciel :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les démons ne viennent jamais ici.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu es un très bon chasseur.

- Merci Miss.

- Ah j'avais oublié ce petit surnom. Comment va ta sœur ?

- Nadia est au Canada avec son nouveau mari. Ils filent le parfait amour !

- C'est génial !

- Ouais, elle au moins elle est loin de cet enfer.

Amy resta silencieuse un instant. Trop long selon Paul qui demanda :

- Tu n'as rien à me dire Amy ?

- Ecoute Paul…Je sais de source sûre que…c'est le début de l'apocalypse.

- Quoi ? Tu déconnes Miss ?

- J'aimerai bien ! Mais c'est comme ça.

- Et…

- Lucifer est de retour sur terre. Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé.

- Oh la vache…Tu veux dire…qu'il existe ?

- Oui et les anges aussi pendant qu'on y est.

- Nom de d…

- Comme tu dis. Oh désolé.

Le téléphone d'Amy s'était mis à sonner et elle décrocha tout de suite.

- Allo ?

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Castiel ? Pourquoi tu…

- Amy, où es-tu ?

- Norwood, Colorado mais…

Une brise se fit sentir et Castiel apparut devant Paul et Amy. La jeune femme qui avait toujours l'oreille collée au téléphone soupira et raccrocha. Paul ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ouaw ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Du calme Paul ! Castiel, je te présente Paul. Paul voici Castiel. C'est un ange et accessoirement le père de mon enfant.

Paul se tourna vers Amy, la bouche ouverte, ébahi.

- Longue histoire…

- Amy, où est Dean ?

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Très bien, attend là, je vais le chercher.

Paul suivit Amy au QG.

- C'est vraiment…

- Le père ?

- J'allais dire un ange.

- Oui, il l'est.

Dean qui les avait vu entrer et qui avait entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, prit part à la conversation :

- Cass ?

- Il est ici, il veut nous parler.

- Je réveille Sam.

- Non ! Laisse le dormir.

- Okay.

Dean fut étonné qu'Amy ne veuille pas que le cadet des Winchester ne vienne pas avec eux mais ne dit rien. Amy elle fut surprise que Dean n'insiste pas plus.

Ils remontèrent hors de la cave, laissant Paul se coucher. Mais Castiel n'était plus là.

- Cass ? cria Dean.

- Je suis là, dit-il en réapparaissant devant eux.

- On t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je voulais vous parler de votre plan, pour tuer Lucifer.

- Tu en es ?

- Non, c'est impossible. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est encore plus fort que Michel, quelqu'un qui m'a ressuscité, quelqu'un qui a tout créer…

- Dieu ? questionna Amy, ébahie.

- Oui.

- Dieu ? répéta Dean.

- Oui. Il n'est plus au Paradis mais je sais qu'il est quelque part…Seulement j'ai besoin d'une amulette pour le trouver.

- Quelle genre d'amulette ? demanda Amy.

Castiel la regarda puis tourna son regard vers Dean avant de fixer son pendentif. Dean suivit son regard.

- Quoi ? ça ?

- Donne-le moi.

- Non !

- S'il te plait.

Dean retira le collier en soupirant et le posa dans la main de Castiel.

- Surtout, ne le perd pas.

- Promis.

- Dean ! J'aimerai parler à Castiel seul à seul maintenant. S'il te plait.

- D'accord, dit-il en s'approchant de son oreille et il lui chuchota : Je t'attend en bas.

Amy sourit puis le regarda retourner dans le QG. Quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Cass, celui-ci avait la tête penchée vers le sol. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Amy et Dean, ils étaient prédestinés depuis le début du monde à être ensemble. Seulement il avait espéré…Mais c'était sa faute aussi. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Amy s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le monde s'arrêta un instant, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Castiel, toujours aussi hésitant, finit par passer ses bras autour de la jeune femme et par prolonger le baiser de façon passionnée. Ils stoppèrent le baiser après quelques minutes, essoufflés l'un et l'autre. Amy posa son front sur celui de Castiel et finit par dire :

- Cass, il faut qu'on parle…

- Cass ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Cass toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça…mignon, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Très bien, je t'écoute. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- De nous. On n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion…

Castiel s'écarta alors lentement de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux parler de ce que tu m'as dit…Avant le réveil de Lucifer.

- Oh oublie ça, je croyais que j'allais mourir.

- Et tu es mort ! Mais tu es revenu, tu crois pas que c'est une bonne raison ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis rebellé contre le ciel, j'ai tué deux de mes frères, j'ai engrossé une humaine…

- Pardon ? C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi et de ton enfant ?

- Non, Amy, je ne voulais pas…

- On est quoi pour toi, hein ? Une sorte d'erreur, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu l'as dit Castiel.

La façon dont elle prononça son prénom fit frissonner l'ange.

- Amy…

- J'ai besoin de toi Castiel. Je sais que tu es effrayé et déboussolé…Je le suis aussi ! dit-elle les yeux luisants de larmes.

- Dean saura te protéger…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je sais que tu l'aimes.

- Bien sûr ! Et je l'aimerai toujours ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous !

- Ah non ?

- Non. Ce qui est important c'est de savoir si tu tiens vraiment à moi et à notre bébé…

- Je ne peux pas entraver la volonté de Dieu.

- Quoi ?

- Dean et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est écrit. « L'Amour véritable ».

- Mais oublie Dean bordel ! Quand aux saintes écritures, au destin, tu m'excuseras mais ils ne sont pas très fiables en ce moment…

- Je suis désolé Amy.

- Tu recommences ! Ne peux-tu pas être sincère juste une fois et dire vraiment ce que tu ressens ?

Castiel baissa de nouveau la tête et avant qu'Amy ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'était évanoui dans la nuit noire.

- Castiel ? Castiel !

En voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, Amy soupira et descendit rejoindre les autres qui dormaient paisiblement. La jeune chasseuse s'approcha du lit de Dean et bien qu'il ne fut pas aussi grand que les lits qu'ils avaient pu connaître, Amy avait besoin de réconfort. Elle se coucha près de l'aîné des Winchester et se colla à lui. Ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras tout en continuant à dormir. Des larmes coulèrent sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain à la première heure, la petite bande et les soldats de Paul réunissaient les armes qu'ils allaient avoir besoin et répétaient encore une fois. Alors que Paul et Sammy discutaient chasse, Amy arma un fusil d'une façon très colérique. Dean qui faisait de même près d'elle demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien, répondit-elle en sortant un couteau brusquement pour le vérifier.

- Tu sais, j'adore que tu te blottisses contre moi en pleine nuit. Mais quand une fille fait ça en général le matin elle est plutôt de bonne humeur.

Amy ne répondit rien et continua à rassembler ses affaires. Elle mit le couteau dans sa chaussure pendant que Dean l'observait.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ça c'est pas bien passer avec Cass ?

- Je veux pas en parler Dean.

- Très bien. Mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi un sourire.

Amy soupira mais finit par lever les yeux vers l'aîné des Winchester et tenta un sourire timide.

- C'est mieux.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Hey les gars ! Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Sam.

Dean arma un nouveau fusil en souriant à Amy.

- C'est parti.

- C'est parti Sammy ! répéta Amy.

Arrivée silencieusement devant la porte principale, Amy traça un piège à démon au sol et Dean traça une ligne de sel au bord de la porte. Sam et Paul firent de même de l'autre coté et vinrent rejoindre le petit couple.

- On est prêts, dit Sam.

- Tes hommes aussi ? demanda Dean à Paul.

- Affirmatif mon Colonel.

- Parfait, allons-y.

Dean ouvrit la porte principale et passa la ligne de sel sans la briser suivi d'Amy, de Sam et de Paul. Dans le hall du motel, une dizaine de démons étaient en train de regarder la télé, ce qui était assez étrange. Dean fit signe aux autres de monter à l'étage. Le plan était de sécuriser les fenêtres et de tomber sur ceux qui étaient à l'étage pendant que les soldats de Paul s'occupaient de ceux qui étaient en bas. La petite bande monta donc laissant entrer les acolytes de Paul. Chacun se sépara pour fouiller la dizaine de chambres du motel. La première qu'Amy ouvrit était vide. Dean ouvrit la deuxième avec Sam et se mit à tirer. Ce qui provoqua un sacré bordel. Dans le hall, les démons laissèrent tomber la télé et se jetèrent sur les hommes de Paul. A l'étage, pendant que Dean et Sam se battaient dans la chambre, les démons surgissent dans le couloir. Amy et Paul en face d'eux les accueillirent avec des tirs de fusils. Quatre s'effondrèrent immédiatement. Les trois autres foncèrent sur eux. L'un assomma Paul pendant que les deux autres emmenaient Amy.

- Au secours ! Deann ! cria la jeune femme.

Elle essaya bien de prendre son couteau mais il lui fut enlevé. Puis elle commença à réciter la formule d'exorcisme mais on lui frappa la tête pour qu'elle se taise. Dean et Sam sortirent en courant de la chambre où ils venaient de massacrer les deux démons et virent les autres sortirent Amy par une issue de secours qu'ils avaient oublié. Dean visa avec son fusil mais Sam l'empêcha de tirer :

- Non Dean, tu risquerais de blesser Amy et le bébé…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On vérifie que les autres sont HS et on va la retrouver, je te le promets.

Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle était attachée à une chaise entourée des trois démons qui l'avaient capturé. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'entrepôt, encore. Elle tenta de se libérer mais les liens étaient trop serrés.

- Ah tu es réveillée…dit une jeune femme aux yeux noirs.

Amy essaya de parler mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait été également bâillonné.

- Désolé pour ça mais tu pourrais tenter de nous exorciser et ça serait pas très sympa… Tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'a emmené ? Deux raisons. D'abord, on est sûr que tes petits camarades vont vouloir te sauver et alors on va se venger. Ensuite, tu as quelque chose que nous attendons avec impatience, Amy Woods, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le ventre d'Amy.

Amy fut surprise. A présent, elle était aussi connue que les Winchester. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la chef ordonna qu'on lui enlève le bâillon.

- Bah les pattes, traînée de l'enfer ! Je ne confierais déjà pas mon bébé aux anges alors à vous, vous pouvez toujours courir !

- Mais on ne te demanderas pas ton avis.

- Mais bordel de…Pourquoi vous voulez tous cet enfant ?

- Mais parce qu'il est spécial Amy. Il est prédestiné à Lucifer.

- Comment ?

- Ce sera notre nouveau chef, pour remplacer Lilith, Azazel et Ruby. Son bras droit.

- Retourne donc en enfer !

- Non, pas encore…

Soudain, une lumière éclatante aveugla la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux puis quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, les démons avaient disparu. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer Dean, Sam et Paul pointant leurs fusils. Ils entrèrent en baissant leurs armes, observant les alentours. Dean vint libérer Amy en demandant :

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont passé ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Y'a eu une lumière aveuglante et ils ont disparu.

- C'est Lucifer.

- Castiel entra dans la pièce alors que tous se tournaient vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai réussi à avoir certaines informations. Lucifer a trouvé un hôte mais ce n'est que du second choix. Le premier c'est toi, Sam.

- Quel rapport avec Amy ? demanda Dean.

- Il veut mon…notre enfant, répondit Amy.

- Exactement. Et comme il est convaincu que Sam dira oui un jour ou l'autre, autant qu'Amy et le bébé restent avec lui.

Amy baissa la tête et Dean la prit dans ses bras.

- ça va aller Amy, je te protégerai…

Amy leva les yeux vers Castiel. Il les regardait et il semblait dire « Tu vois, j'avais raison » puis il disparut.

Quelques heures plus tard, Paul remerciait Amy et les Winchester avaient une petite discussion. Assis autour d'une table de pique-nique à l'extérieur de la ville près de l'Impala, la conversation n'allait pas être très heureuse.

- Dean, écoute…Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se sépare quelques temps. Je ne suis pas en forme pour la chasse et…Il y a Lucifer et cette histoire avec Amy.

- Je comprend.

- T'es sûr ?

- Absolument. On a besoin d'un peu d'espace entre nous. Je suis content qu'on soit tous les deux d'accord là-dessus.

- Super.

- Sam se leva et prit son sac à dos.

- A bientôt Dean.

Sam s'approcha de la voiture de Paul où Amy se trouvait encore.

- Paul, ça te dérangerait de m'emmener ?

- Heu non, pas de problème.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais Amy.

- Non.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. A bientôt Amy.

- A bientôt Sam, dit la jeune femme en prenant Sam dans ses bras. N'hésite pas à appeler si besoin.

- D'accord.

Sam monta dans le 4X4 de Paul et Amy les regarda partir avant de rejoindre Dean. Elle s'assit difficilement à la table et observa l'aîné des Winchester, la tête baissée.

- Dean…ça va aller ?

- Super. On va rouler un peu et se trouver un motel pour que tu te reposes.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se levèrent avant de se faire un gros câlin.

- Oublie cet ange de malheur…, ordonna Dean.

- Je vais essayer.

Ils montèrent dans l'Impala et se mirent à rouler vers l'Est.

FIN


End file.
